It's First Sight?
by byun14
Summary: Hanya cerita dengan pair B.I atau Kim Hanbin dan June atau Goo Junhoe. This is BL DLDR. Happy reading, I don't know what to say so just enjoy. hanya perasaan Hanbin pada Junhoe yang terpendam sejak mereka pertama bertemu


Hanya sedikit cerita tentang iKON saat menanti debut mereka yang terasa begitu lama. Cerita ini hanya fiktif dan murni hasil pemikiran saya. All Chara not belong to me. They have their own life and I just borrow their name here. If You Don't Like Just GO. Enjoy,,,,,

.

.

Kang HyeHoon/Yui

Present

.

.

It's First Sight?

.

Kim Hanbin/Goo Junhoe

BL

DLDR

.

.

Hanbin menyukai Junhoe sejak pertamakali bertemu. Love at the first sight, bukankah itu hal yang begitu klasik? Namun, itulah kenyataannya dan Hanbin tak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun bersama dia masih menyimpan rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dia sudah pernah mengatakannya saat program survival WIN. Namun, tetap saja itu bukanlah pernyataan cinta dan mungkin memang dia harus mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dan tidak memendamnya saja.

.

Hanbin seperti biasa menghabiskan banyak waktunya di studio, apalagi sekarang member iKON sudah terbentuk dan dia sebagai leader harus bekerja ekstra untuk persiapan debut mereka. Hanbin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan tangan di belakang kepala saat akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikan composernya. Dia hendak memejamkan matanya ketika ponselnya berdering dan di layar ponselnya menunjukkan nama Jinhwan di sana. Dia segera menerima panggilan itu tapi, sesaat kemudian dia menjauhkannya lagi saat mendengar seruan Jinhwan.

.

"hyung kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" protes Hanbin setelah tak terdengar lagi suara Jinhwan yang mengomel

"June?" heran Hanbin karena Jinhwan meneleponnya bukan untuk memintanya segera pulang seperti biasanya melainkan menanyakan keberadaan Junhoe. Hanbin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari dan dia kemudian menghela napas berat.

"apa hyung yakin dia masih di sini?" tanya Hanbin

"baik-baik aku akan mencarinya dan menyeretnya pulang" ucap Hanbin sebelum Jinhwan kembali marah-marah dan dia segera memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

.

Hanbin mematikan computer yang tadi digunakannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia keluar studio dan keluar ruang latihan untuk mencari Junhoe yang kata Jinhwan masih di sini. Dia jadi heran bagaimana Junhoe jadi tak berbeda jauh dengannya yang suka pulang telat. Otak Hanbin memutar memori saat WIN dulu dimana magnae team B itu harus mendapat suntikan cairan karena harus berlatih ekstra dengan jam istirahat terbatas.

.

Hanbin membuka beberapa pintu ruang latihan dengan perlahan saan melihat lampunya masih menyala untuk mengecek keberadaan Junhoe. Namun, setelah mengecek 3 ruang latihan dia masih belum menemukan Junhoe. Hanbin meraih ponselnya hendak menghubungi nomor Junhoe sampai dia menemukan satu ruangan lagi yang lampunya masih menyala. Hanbin segera menuju ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya dengan tidak sopan karena merasa jengkel tak kunjung menemukan Junhoe.

"ya! Goo Junhoe!" seru Hanbin saat akhirnya menemukan Junhoe di dalam ruangan itu. Hanbin segera mendekat menghiraukan Junhoe yang menatapnya terkejut.

.

"apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya Junhoe menatap tak percaya pada Hanbin karena dia mengira kalau leadernya ini sudah pulang. Hanbin hanya diam menghiraukan pertanyaan Junhoe dan berjalan mendekat pada Junhoe yang jadi merasa takut. Junhoe jadi berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan Mino Winner ada benarnya jika Hanbin terlihat menakutkan kalau diam. Tanpa diminta Junhoe melangkah mundur saat Hanbin terus melangkah maju.

.

"hyung" lirih Junhoe sambil memejamkan matanya sebagai antisipasi kalau Hanbin akan memukulnya.

"hyung!" seru Junhoe kemudian saat Hanbin malah mengapit hidungnya

"kenapa kau masih di sini eoh? Apa kau tak lihat sudah jam berapa ini eoh?" omel Hanbin dan Junhoe hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Di dalam hati dia mengumpat tentang hyungnya yang tak sadar kalau dia juga selalu pulang telat.

"ya!" seru Hanbin saat tahu tatapan Junhoe menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mengumpat dalam hatinya

"hyung sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan tak segera pulang?" balas Junhoe membuat Hanbin mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul namja dihadapannya ini.

"aku di sini untuk membuat lagu Junhoe" jawab Hanbin dengan malas dan mendudukkan diri di kursi depan computer

"dan apa hyung tak lihat kalau aku sedang latihan?" balas Junhoe membuat Hanbin memejamkan matanya sambil mengurut pelipisnya mendengar jawabannya.

"baiklah, latihannya cukup sekarang ayo pulang, Jinhwan hyung sudah marah-marah karena tak bisa menghubungimu" ajak Hanbin dan Junhoe hanya diam

"sebentar aku hanya butuh mengulang satu lagu" pinta Junhoe dan Hanbin menatap tajam padanya

"June!"

"hyung~" rajuk Junhoe membuat Hanbin terdiam untuk sesaat, karena jujur Junhoe sangat jarang menunjukkan hal-hal seperti tadi.

"baiklah dan lakukan dengan cepat, tapi apa ponselmu mati?" ujar dan tanya Hanbin yang dijawab Junhoe dengan anggukkan.

.

Hanbin tahu suara Junhoe selalu mempesona baginya. Dia diam menikmati lantunan lagu yang Junhoe bawakan dengan memejamkan matanya. Pikiran Hanbin melayang pada semua kejadian yang pernah mereka lewati. Hanbin ingat bagaimana dia menolak semua lagu yang di usulkan Junhoe saat acara M&amp;M untuk persiapa evaluasi bulanan setelah kedatangan traine baru, yaitu Chanwoo dan Jinyeong. Dia ingat sudah menolak tiga lagu yang Junhoe usulkan sampai akhirnya dia menerima usulan keempat Junhoe, yaitu Mercy. Dia suka melihat Junhoe yang terus berusaha memberikan usulan tapi terus ditolaknya saat itu.

.

Hanbin kembali ke alam sadarnya saat tak lagi mendengar suara Junhoe menyapa pendengarannya. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Junhoe sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

"ayo pulang" ajak Junhoe dan dia segera meraih tasnya karena melihat Hanbin yang sepertinya mengantuk

"Hanbin hyung ayo, kenapa kau malah melamun?" seru Junhoe saat Hanbin masih saja diam setelah membuka matanya

.

Hanbin tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat sekarang. Dia bahkan serasa dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya melirik Junhoe yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu apa saja untuk menghilangkan sepi yang menyelimuti keduanya.

.

"Junhoe" panggil Hanbin tiba-tiba membuat langkah itu terhenti. Junhoe menatap Hanbin dnegan bingung karena menurutnya hyungnya ini sedikit aneh. Junhoe menatap Hanbin dalam diam menanti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"hyung apa kau sakit?" tanya Junhoe akhirnya karena Hanbin yang masih saja diam lalu kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

"hyung kau ini kenapa eoh? Kau begitu aneh, jangan-jangan kau kerasukan roh Bobby hyung ya? Tunggu tapi kalian sama-sama aneh dan itu tak mungkin. Ah, kalau Jinhwan hyung ada di sini pasti akan lebih mudah mengurusmu" monolog Junhoe panjang lebar setelah melihat keanehan Hanbin. Dia menghiraukan bagaimana air muka Hanbin yang berubah setelah dia menyebut nama Jinhwan. Hanbin jadi ingat saat mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk global voting acara M&amp;M dulu. Sebenarnya alasan kenapa dia ke kebun binatang sendirian adalah karena Junhoe lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan Jinhwan untuk naik bianglala. Padahal Junhoe takut ketinggian dan dia tetap memilih pergi dengan Jinhwan.

.

"hyung kau melamun lagi kan! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau benar sakit?" tanya Junhoe

.

Cukup Hanbin tak sanggup lagi menahannya dan dengan cepat dia mengecup ranum yang ada di depannya. Yah, posisi Junhoe sekarang ada di depan Hanbin karena dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Hanbin yang tiba-tiba melamun di trotoar jalan. Dan sekarang Junhoe yang terdiam kerena ulah Hanbin yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Junhoe mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya, tapi sepertinya perbuatan Hanbin membuat kerja otaknya benar-benar melambat.

.

"hyung" gumam Junhoe yang masih terlalu syok dan hanya menemukan kata itu di dalam otaknya untuk dikeluarkan.

"maaf Junhoe" dan mata Junhoe langsung melebar katika Hanbin kembali menciumnya. Junhoe mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu segera mendorong Hanbin membuat tautan itu terlepas. Junhoe melangkah mundur samapai akhirnya dia duduk di trotoar karena syok.

"Junhoe" panggil Hanbin mendekati Junhoe yang diam dengan pandangan tak fokus

"wae?" tanya Junhoe menatap Hanbin tepat di matanya yang penuh dengan rasa menyesal karena tak bisa menahan dirinya

"aku,,,"

"wae hyung?" tanya Junhoe lagi saat Hanbin tak sanggup menjelaskan perbuatannya

"saranghae" kata itulah yang bisa Hanbin keluarkan dari bibirnya

"apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" tanya Junhoe tak percaya

"aku serius Junhoe, kalau aku bercanda dan mengerjaimu aku tak mungkin benar-benar menciummu" jelas Hanbin yang sukses membuat Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Hanbin karena mukanya tanpa diminta terasa panas.

"baiklah ini memang tidak elit, tapi ada baiknya kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang" ujar Hanbin karena Junhoe masih diam

"sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan secara tersirat saat acara WIN dulu, tapi mungkin tak ada yang menyadarinya termasuk kau" terang Hanbin membuat Junhoe memutar memori otaknya saat program WIN dilaksanakan

.

"aku menyukaimu Junhoe, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu denganmu dulu. Rasa itu awalnya aku abaikan, tapi semakin kesini aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku suka saat tanpa sadar kau bertingkah menggemaskan atau bagaimana saat kau selalu cerewet tentang hal-hal sepele apalagi kalau kau sudah berdebat dengan Bobby atau Donghyuk. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi karena aku takut kalau aku nantinya akan terlambat untuk menggapaimu yang begitu dekat dengan genggamanku" jelas Hanbin dengan panjangnya

"hyung apa ini adalah pernyataan cinta?" tanya Junhoe dengan polosnya membuat Hanbin hanya bisa menghela napas

"sudah lupakan saja" ucap Hanbin

"lupakan katamu? Setelah kau mencuri ciuman pertama orang lain dan kau bilang lupakan? Dasar brengsek!" seru Junhoe dengan kata-kata yang cukup kasar

"ya! Kau mengatakan hyungmu brengsek" ucap Hanbin menatap tak percaya Junhoe

"Namja mana yang tidak brengsek setelah mencuri ciuman pertama orang lalu bicara panjang lebar dan kemudian memilih untuk pergi dan bilang lupakan saja" ujar Junhoe tanpa rasa takut

"baiklah ini memang pernyataan cinta dan sekarang apa jawabanmu jika aku bilang saranghae Goo Junhoe" kesal Hanbin akhirnya dengan tingkah Junhoe

"nado" bisik Junhoe lalu mengecup pipi Hanbin dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hanbin yang mematung di tempat.

"ya! Hyung ayo pulang nanti Jinhwan hyung marah-marah" seru Junhoe yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan karena dia ingin menyembuyikan mukanya yang memerah. Hanbin berlari untuk menyusul Junhoe yang di depan. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya setelah tahu kalau ternyata cintanya terbalas. Dia meraih pinggang Junhoe yang menunggunya di lift untuk menuju dorm.

.

"gomawo" bisik Hanbin dan Junhoe hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

.

Malam ini, ah salah dini hari ini semua rasa resah Hanbin serasa menguar karena Junhoe membalas perasaannya. Dan sekarang biarkan dia menyelami dunia mimpi dengan Junhoe yang sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Yah, kali ini Hanbin memaksa Junhoe untuk tidur bersamanya di ranjang Hanbin.

.

Dan percayalah penantian memang hal membosankan dan melelahkan, tapi kalau kau mau bersabar dan bertaha maka penantian itu bukan hal sia-sia belaka apa lagi jika yang kau nanti adalah cinta pertamamu.

.

.

Ah saya tidak tahu kenapa melihat Junhoe itu selalu menggemaskan dan tampan sekaligus. Terkadang tanpa dia sadari dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan layaknya seorang magnae. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak.

.

Hanya menghibur diri karena penantian akan debutnya iKON, YG appa just Debuted Them Soon. Ok maaf juga apabila isi cerita, Judul, dan penulisan masih amburadul.

.

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima

Lovely Peace Kang Hyehoon/Yui

For the Last Get Ready == ShowTime


End file.
